Love and laughter
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Remus... I've been thinking." His lover's words scare the hell out of Remus. But in the end, everything will be just right. SLASH RLJP, SSSB COMPLETE ONE-SHOT


Title: Love and Laughter  
  
Author name: Draconn Malfoy   
  
Author email: lionora@hotmail.com   
  
Category: Slash  
  
Sub Category: Humour  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lily Evans/Peter Pettigrew  
  
Summary: "Remus... I've been thinking." His lover's words shock Remus completely. Even more he's shocked by everything that follows it - wedding, friends, laughter and love.   
  
Disclaimer: Would I really publish my work in ff.net, if I owned something like HP world?  
  
Author notes: This is a challenge response to the challenge posted against "Marriage Protection Week." This is a complete AU that didn't want to be finished but only went on and on. It was never a plot bunny. Even when it was born, it was a Plot? What Plot? bunny. Fluffy and sweet after Remus's angsty thoughts in the beginning.  
  
Dedicated to Minna, a friend, a slasher, a Female!James look-a-like who has firmly forbidden me from dedicating anything to her and who will surely kill me for this.  
  
*****  
  
"Remus... I've been thinking."  
  
The werewolf turned around. "Thinking?" he echoed, very confused. "About what?"  
  
"About us," his lover replied, wrapping his strong arms around Remus's shoulders.  
  
"What about us?" he asked, a little bit nervously. What if he didn't love him any more? What if he never had loved him? What if he was going to break up with him?  
  
What if he himself was being a bit neurotic?  
  
"Our relationship, of course. And our future." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" he asked darkly. He placed his hands on the other man's muscular chest while he wrapped his own hands around Remus's waist, holding him tightly against him.  
  
"Of course not," he laughed. "I only thought... You are a werewolf. And wolves mate for lifetime, right?"  
  
"Right," he admitted. "But what about it? You want some more freedom? Because that I can't give. If you want it, you have to break up with me. The wolf in me won't give you away in parts, it wants to hold or lost you completely."  
  
"Nothing like that," he said, laughing softly. He took one of his hands off from Remus's waist and took the werewolf's chin between his thumb and forefinger, giving him a quick, gentle peck on lips.  
  
Then, for the great surprise of Remus, he kneeled down, taking Remus's left hand between his owns. "Remus Jonathan Lupin," he said, with a rather nervous but still clear voice, "will you marry me?"  
  
At first he was too surprised to reply. A worried look appeared on the face looking at him. "I'm sorry," he said, looking away from Remus's eyes. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Oh, shut up," he interrupted. "You did just the right thing. Of course I will marry you. I wouldn't even think about anything else."  
  
"Good." He took something from his pocket and slided it into Remus's ring finger. A little golden ring, with a little round amber in it.  
  
"Thank you," Remus whispered. "I - I never even imagined -"  
  
"Well, now you don't have to imagine." He got on his feet and pulled Remus nearer to himself. Then he covered the other man's mouth with his own, and the conversation ended.  
  
*.*  
  
"You may kiss."  
  
He looked at Remus, who was beaming in his long, pure white dress robe, a golden belt especially fashioned to fit his eyes and hair being his only jewelry. He looked so pure and clean, and very vunerable. It reminded him how vulnerable and fragile his just married husband actually was, and how strong he still was.  
  
He was so lucky to have him.  
  
He leaned forwards and covered those soft, warm lips with his own. People cheered around them, but he didn't even hear them. Remus was all that mattered to him that moment.  
  
*.*  
  
Sirius approached them, Severus walking right after him. They both looked so happy, both for their friends and themselves.  
  
"Congratulations, guys!" Sirius greeted them. He hugged them both tightly.  
  
"Congratulations from me, too," Severus said with a little smile. He wrapped his arm around Sirius's. "And now stop that or I'll become jealous," he snapped to his boyfriend. His smile didn't disappear, but that didn't tell anything - you never knew when Severus was serious and when he was not.  
  
"Are straight guys also allowed to congratulate?" someone joked behind them. They all turned around to see the speaker. Soon their eyes caught him, his arms around a red-haired woman.  
  
"Of course!" Remus laughed. "I was just looking for you. I saw Lily before, but I didn't see you anywhere."  
  
The other man grinned. "Lily is, as well known, everywhere all the time. I'd be very surprised if you didn't see her." He hugged his wife warmly.  
  
Lily giggled. "Oh, shut up," she said teasingly. "I'm so happy for you two," she smiled then, addressing to the newly-weds.  
  
"Thank you," he grinned. "I'm happy for you two as well, you know."  
  
She chuckled. "Yes, I know."  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "Isn't anyone happy for us?" He tried to look insulted, but dismanaged badly.  
  
"Calm down, dear," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "We haven't got married lately, so there's no reasons to congratulate us."  
  
"We haven't?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, that will soon be fixed." Without hesitating a moment, he kneeled down on the floor, grasping Severus's hands. "Will you please marry me, Severus Philip Snape?"  
  
At first he was too shocked to reply at all. Then he gave his boyfriend a wide grin. "Sirius Black, you are the most annoying, insolent and childish brat I've ever known," he said to Sirius. "But yes, I will marry you."  
  
"And so everyone is happy," Lily smiled, looking a bit amused when Severus pulled Sirius up for a tight embrace and a warm kiss.  
  
"Shut up, Mrs. Pettigrew," Remus grinned. He looked genuinely happy for his friends. "Don't spoil this wonderful moment. This is the first time ever when Sirius had done something completely right!"  
  
"I'll shut up just as soon as you do, Mrs. Potter," she replied, smiling as well.  
  
"I'm not Mrs. Potter. I'm Mr. Potter!" Remus told her, playing angry.  
  
"Obsessive chocolate eater and cranky once a month? Doesn't sound very manly to me," teased Sirius, who had stopped kissing Severus but hadn't took his arms off from around him.  
  
"Sod off!" Lily and Remus shouted in unison.  
  
James glanced at Peter, who glanced Severus, who gave them a slight smile and then rolled his eyes. 'Hopeless', he mouthed.  
  
James and Peter nodded in agreement. Sirius was always eager to tease both Lily and Remus as much as he could. The truth that both of those two were always very easily angried by him made it impossible to make him stop it.  
  
"Come on, love," Severus said, wrapping his arm around Sirius's and dragging him away before any further damage was caused to any of them.  
  
"Ah, there you are," somebody said behind James. "Is it OK to congratulate?"  
  
"Of course," he said, turning around with a wide grin. Remus stepped next to him and grinned as well when Mrs. Black enveloped them both in a warm embrace.  
  
"By the way, your son got just engaged," Remus said, when she at last let them escape from her arms. "Proposed Severus right here. They went that way." He pointed to the direction where the couple had disappeared to.  
  
"Really? Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Please excuse me, I have to see them!" Then she rushed past them to the direction Remus had showed.  
  
"Such a wonderful character, isn't she?" Peter grinned. "She nearly suffocated me when I and Lily got married."  
  
"I can imagine," James laughed. "Your size compared to hers... It's like a whale was trying to hug a herring!" He glanced after the huge woman, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Insulting my mother, eh?" Sirius asked behind them. "Thank you, boys. She'd probably broken every bone in Sev's body if you hadn't misguided her."  
  
"I didn't try to misguide her," Remus said. "Didn't you just leave two minutes ago?"  
  
"Oh, we did," Severus said, rolling his eyes, "but we came back. Siri decided that the best place to avoid his mother was with you, if she had already congratulated you."  
  
"But if she doesn't find you, she'll come to ask us," Lily reminded, a little twinkle in her eyes. "And what will you do then?"  
  
"Put up a loud break-up and while she's still crying for my loss of love, we'll have a secret marrying somewhere far away from her," Sirius replied, not even smiling. He had a great poker face, if he really wanted. Usually he didn't.  
  
"Don't even dream about it," Severus said dryly. "I've done so much for the weddings of your friends that if I don't get a real one myself, you'll be a dead man, dear."  
  
"So we can wait for a huge wedding?" Peter asked grinning. "James as a best man, Lily as a bridesmaid, am I right?"  
  
Severus and Sirius looked both terrified. "And which one of us," Severus asked with dangerous voice, "would have the bridesmaid?"  
  
"Calm down, guys," James chuckled, stepping between them. "I and Remus will be best mans and Peter will once again serve as a vicar, right?"  
  
"I don't think so," Sirius grinned. "He'd only forget what to say."  
  
"He didn't today, so why'd he do so in your wedding?" Lily snapped, defensing her husband. "Let's just say that you're getting married and everyone is happy - besides Sirius's mother, who can't find you anywhere."  
  
"Oh, yes she does," Remus said with a warm smile on his face. "Or is it a bear I see coming here?" He pointed to the huge form of Mrs. Black approaching in the crowd.  
  
Sirius paled and grasped Severus's hand. "Better go," he murmured before hurrying off with his fiancé.  
  
"Will he ever grow up, what do you think?" Remus asked, shaking his head while looking after their fleeing friends.  
  
"No," James replied grinning. "When have you heard about a grown-up Marauder?"  
  
"Peter seems to do very well," Remus pointed out. "And I'm not going to admit that I'm myself still as childish as on our third year. Don't you dare to say that!"  
  
"I won't say anything, Remus Jonathan Potter," he laughed. "I'd never insult you, love." Then he leaned forward to kiss his just married husband, and he forgot everything else. 


End file.
